Some Call Us Angels
by mcbriderulz
Summary: Kurt awoke in a hospital in 1965 with no memory of what happened before the accident, and with special powers he can't explain. Now living in New York, he recklessly solves crime and is hated by most of New York City, everyone except a man named Alex who wants to help, and his boyfriend, Blaine, that wants nothing to do with Kurt. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got this idea after watching "Hancock" wich is a pretty badass movie ;)**

**this is totally AU, so I can pretty much do whatever I want (which is awesome) :P**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. All I own is a dog, an ipod, and my ideas.**

**.~.**

Kurt Hummel walked down the highway, ignoring the angry shouts and police sirens and distruction behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" a woman yelled at him from her car. He only glanced at her for a second, before turning his attention to the sky. The ground crushed into a small crater as he shot into the sky, soaring above the clouds at unkown speeds. Anyone who didn't know about him, would only think of the roaring noise as a jet plane flying above.

Anyone else going these speeds would have blury vision and their skin ripped of their face at the friction, but Kurt wasn't just anyone. He wasn't human, atleast that's what he thought. He was immortal. He had walked, or flown, this earth for decades. Never aging, never feeling pain, never knowing who he really was. He was incredibally strong and invensible. Bullets deflected off of his porcelin skin, things broke when struck against him.

Kurt didn't exactly know what he was. He woke up in a hospital in 1965. The doctors told him he had fractured his skull when he fell from a 5 story building in Los Angelis. He also had a severe bullet wound in the chest. How he had survived any of it, they weren't sure, but his wounds had healed. They tried to stick a needle into his arm, it was like trying to stabb a pencil into granite, the syringe shattered. All that he had in his pocket was a 20 dollar bill and two movie tickets to The Sound Of Music at the time.

The dirt and grass exploded into a cloud as Kurt crashed into the ground. He straightened himself and dusted off his clothes before entering the small trailer that sat on the hill. He shuffeled through the empty liquor bottles that spralled across the floor and collapsed onto the bed. He grabbed the remote off a box and flipped the TV on. It opened on to the News where, again, a group of people where talking about what he had destroyed today and needed to be more considerate and take responsiblity for his actions, and many other things he had heard before. Kurt rolled his eyes and tossed the remote at the screen, shattering the glass and knocking the television off the dresser with the force of the throw.

Kurt groaned as he sat up and picked the TV up with ease and set it back where it was. He grabbed another bottle of whiskey and pooped the cap off. He took a few swigs before grabbing a bag of popcorn and balancing it on the tips of his fingers. The bag started to inflate, the kernals poping rappidly from the heat radiating out of his fingers. He tore the bag open with his mouth and began eating the hot kernals between gulps of whiskey.

Kurt didn't care that people thought of him as a disgrace. He didn't care that he was alone with no one else like him. He didn't care that he was an alcholic and did more harm than good in New York City. People were lucky to have him. His police radar suddenly went off. It's fuzzy announcer surprising him.

"...Robbery in progress... Possible hostages... Armed and dangerous... 1st and 24th streets..."

Kurt sighed and stoood up, stretching his limbs before setting the bottle down and rocketing into the sky through the hole in his roof that he accidently made in a drunk crash a few weeks ago._ There's always gotta be someone getting into trouble,_ Kurt thought, _atleast I'm here to keep it under control._

**.~.**

**So guys, what do you think of my first chapter?**

**Not the Kurt you expected is it?**

**please leave a review and visit my tumblr and deviantart: **_**mcbriderulz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Introducing an OC that I made up for the purpose of this fic.**

**it is all AU and I don't own Glee, I wish I did, but I dont.**

**.~.**

Alexander Dent walked between two of the rows of the conveint store, searching for his favorite pack of gum with a bottle of wine in his hand. Tonight was a special ocassion and he wanted to celebrate. He knew that his fiance would be overjoyed that he made a sucessful deal with another company, promising him a promotion soon.

He glanced up when a bell rang, signaling someone else entering the store. Alex continued searching for "Orbit: cool mint" but they were all out. Two guys, one not over 25 and the other just a teen, walked past. They wore black hoodies and jeans. The teen walked to the slushie machine and the other grabbed a candy bar and walked to the register.

Suddenly the man at the register was yelling "Open the register! Put the money in the bag!" Alex turned towards them, shocked and instinctivly reaching for his phone. He felt something hard and metalic push up against his back "Don't move or I"ll bust a cap in you, now get down!" The teen warned pushing the gun a little harder against his spine for emphasis. He felt his breath stutter in his chest as he slowly lifted his hands above his head and got down on his knees, like the teen ordered him to do.

The employee opened the chash register and started pulling wads of chash and shoving it into the bag. The young man tied up the bag and gestured to the teen to follow as he walked to the door. Suddenly red and blue lights flashed through the windows and sirens wailed. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked around, panicked. The man closed the blinds on the windows and started pacing "Shit, it's the cops." The teen turned toward Alex, removing his sunglasses and glaring at him. "You called them?"

Alex shook his head quickly, breathing hard when the teen pointed the gun at his head. Before he could pull the trigger, the store phone rang, surprising both of them. The man closest to the door picked it up "Helo?" The police on the other end spoke loudly. "You are surounded, there no way out. Just exit the building with your hands over you head."

"No way, man!"

"Then I am forced to come in there after you."

"No! I-I have hostages. If you come anywhere near that door... I will blow their brains out!" He spoke quickly and nervously. He then slammed the phone down, ending the call and looked back at the teen "Don't kill him yet, Jack"

Jack nodded and took the gun off of Alex's head, but still pointed it at him as he back away. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Shut up I'm thinking... God, all these sirens and- and airplanes!" he muttered, covering his ears. Alex listened, he was right, there was a buzzing noise growing louder, as if a jet was flying towards them.

The blasting sound became almost deafening, then the roof came crashing down. When Alex and the others looked up from covering them selves, a man was standing in the sunlight. He looked dwn and saw he was standing on the unconscious teenager. He shrugged and mutter "One down..." then looked back up at the man with the gun. The man grabbed Alex, pulling him up by his jacket and pointed the gun at his head. "Don't come any closer or-"

"Or what?" The super man sighed, picking up a brick and examining it. Alex suddenly realized where he had seen him before. On the news several times, this man refered to as 'K'.

Right as the robber began to speek, his arm suddenly flashed, releasing the brick. Its amshed into the window. The man flinched and turned to look at the destruction when K suddenly kicked a metal rack, dividing the man and alex and crashing into the counter, making it crumble.

"what the-?" He yelled. From across the room, K was suddenly right infront of him, pulling back his arm before the man could even react. The sound of his fist coliding with the robber's face was a sickening crack, that probably broke his jaw, sending the man through the wall and into the street where a taxi slammed on its brakes to avoid running over him. He picked up the chunky teen with ease and threw him out there too, calling to the cops that they were all theirs. The store employee stood up, glanced around at the store then glared at him.

"What the hell? You destroyed my store! You did more damage than good!" He yelled at K. The superhero sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Did you want me to save you or let you get shot?"

"I'd rather be alive, but you didn't have to go crashing through the roof! This is gonna cost thousands to repair!"

Alex stared back and forth between them, not know why this man was yelling at the guy who saved his life. "What are you going on about? This guy saved your life! He saved mine!" They both turned towards him with shocked expressions. "So- uh- thank you, K. Thank you"

"Um, no problem..?" Alex could tell that he was not usually thanked... or even appreciated.

The young man walked out of the whole in the wall, walking into the square. As he walked past the police, they glared at him and muttered unkind things. Alex rushed after him, stopping K before he took off. "Hey, K. Umm. Do you eat human food, like lasgana?"

He turned towards Alex and stared questioningly at him "yeah, I guess" He said slowly.

"Well, my boyfriend and I are having lasgana for dinner. I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

"Uh, I don't-"

"No, I insist. You saved my life. I'm not going to take no for an answer" He laughed pushing K slightly towards the direction of his car. K sighed and gave up, following Alex towards his car and ignoring the people staring incrediously at him.

**.~.**

**Yay! another chapter done. i don't think this story will be that long, but we shall see.**

**Like i said, i based this story off of the movie 'Hancock' so some things are similar, but i also changed things too.**

**please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AAANNNNNDDDD i'm back with another chapter**

**let's see how dinner at Alex's apartment turns out ;D**

**.~.**

"Here it is." Alex said pointing to the door of his apartment. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and strated jumbling through them. Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, ripping it from it's hinges. "Okay... no problem I can fix it."

"Sorry" Kurt muttered, stepping into the apartment and glanced around. It was rather large with a great window and balcony that looked over central park. One wall held a flat screen TV and a stereo system and shelves of books and CDs. Two black leather couches and a coffee table made up the living room. On the other wall were two doors that he guessed led to bedroom and bathroom, and an open doorway where clanging metal pots were sounding.

The TV was turned onto the news, a lady apeared on the screen talking about him. "... When I looke at K, I see a self-centered man with alot of muscle, but no regard for anyone but yourself-" The screen went black.

"Sorry about that, some people don't see the superhero that saves lives." Alex mumbled placing the remote back down on the coffee table and shouldering off his suit's jacket and losening the tie.

"Alex, is that you? I heard a loud noise, what was that?" Kurt turned to see a young man with dark brown hair gelled down in a white colared shirt and grey dress pants. His hazel-green eyes jumped between Kurt and Alex a few times before they settled on Kurt. "Ummmm. Alex? Any explanation to why there is a superhero in the living room?" he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Yes, he saved my life. K this is Blaine," He gestured towards his boyfriend, "and Blaine, you know K, righ?" He smiled looking back at Kurt.

"Yeah, I've seen the news." He deadpanned. Alex turned back towards him and gave him a _don't embarass me_ look. Blaine rolled his eyes and stood straight, looking down at the floor.

"Well, the news doesn't portray him very well, because he just saved me from getting shot and I invited him for dinner." Blaine's eyes shot up from the ground to Alex.

"What? He can't stay, I mean isn't he too busy doing his... destructive superhero thing?" Blaine said quickly, he obviously wasn't very fond of Kurt.

"No, of course not! He has enough time to enjoy a home cooked meal." Alex led Kurt past Blaine through their large kitchen and into the dining room. He set another place at the table and sat with him while Blaine grabbed the pan of lasagna and brought it to the table. As soon as he set it down, Kurt grabbed it and with a giat spoon, started scooping an enormous amount onto his plate. Blaine eyed him suspicously and disgustedly.

"We started lasagna night when Blaine and I first started dating. We do it every Friday and haven't missed a Friday in... ever"

"Hmmn. that's a long time. How long have you been dateing?" Kurt askedd between mouthfulls. Alex and Blaine started serving themsleves. Blaine spoke up first "Two years."

"That's nice" he sighed, unintrested. Alex turned towards Blaine, who was unintensionally holding his fork very hard as he glared at the sloppy superhero in front of him. "So, Blaine, how was work?"

His hand immediatly relaxed and his eyes softened when he loofed back at Alex "Uh, fine. That one teen, Aaron, is still struggling with a bully. I'm trying to teach him a little about conflict resolution."

"That's good. Blaine is a therapist for almost anything, and Aaron is one of his patients." Alex informed Kurt."

"Well, all you have to do is tell Aaron to stick up to him, threaten to cut off his dick if he messes with him again. Or kick him in the balls so hard he can't walk straight without crying like a bitch." Kurt shrugged.

"Okay stop, Aaron is a little boy, who's parents are going through a bad divorce," his voice started to become louder, "Not everything in this world is resolved with violence and fighting and explosions-"

"Okay, Blaine! Sorry he watches the news alot." Alex apologized to K and patted Blaine's hand. Blaine's eyes were focused on the table and he was squeezing the fork tightly again.

"It's fine, I gotta go." Kurt excused himself and walked out of the room. Alex gave Blaine a _what the hell is wrong with you_ look before fallowing Kurt out the apartment . he jumped into the elevator right as the doors closed "Hey I just wanted to say thanks again for, ya know, saving me."

"Yeah"

"And again, I'm sorry about Blaine, I don't really know what's gotten into him... I'd like to help you."

"I don't need help"

Ignoring K's comment, he continued "I'm in public relations, I changed the way people see things like products or organizations."

"Okay..."

"I want people to like you, but I can't do my job if you don't try to improve your social skills and personality." The doors opened up and the walked out, one woman stared at the two, recognizing Kurt. "What the hell are you looking at?" He called.

"See what I mean? You can't do that if you want people to respect you." he turned to where he was blocking Kurt.

"Who says I want their respect?"

"K, you-"

"My name is Kurt."

"Kurt, you can't enjoy people hating you. You need to improve yourself. So I'm recomending you for alcohol and anger management treatment."

Kurt glared at him and rolled his eyes. "I don't need alcohol and anger management."

"You do if you want to be better for the city, and you do. So here's my card, " He handed a buisness card to him and started walking away, "So call me, email me, stop by. Just contact me when your ready to reevaluate yourself."

Kurt nodded, walked out the swinging glass doors and blasted off from the street, cracking the sidewalk.

"What about that other company?" Blaine called from the kitchen where he was putting the dishes away.

"It's not really working out. I don't think it's gonna work. I just thought, maybe I can't change the world, but maybe I can change this guy. Think about all he could do!" Alex answered flopping down onto the couch and kicking his shoes off.

"I think you're wasting time with this guy." Blaine muttered as hje walked past into the bedroom, changing into a pair of sleep pants.

"You really hate him don't you?" Alex asked, sitting up and resting his arms on his knees.

"I don't hate him, I don't even know him" Blaine stated quickly as he trudged back into the living room. He shuttered slightly from the cool breeze coming in from the open balcony window. "I just watch the news, I see what he does. He's insane with real anger issues."

"He just needs people to care. I told him he should get alcohol and anger managment treatment."

"Who's gonna put up with that? You? He need's a professional." Blaine sat down next to Alex.

"I know... so I was thinking..." he trailed off. Blaine's eyes widened with realization. "No! uh-uh. No way."

"Please? Like I said, he just needs people to care." Alex pleaded, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine sighed in exhaustion and defeat, "You see the good in everybody Alex, even when it's not there." The blonde haired man stood up victoriously and walked into the bedroom "Give him a chance, Blaine"

"Trust me, I know this kind of guy," Blaine followed after him, "He breaks things."

Kurt sat on the balcony, just out of sight of the two men discussing him. He heard every word of it, and knew Blaine's words were true. He had to try to change.

**.~.**

**SOOOOO this one is pretty long too.**

**what do you guys think so far?**

**please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back again. This chapter, if your trying to follow this along with the movie or something, its gunna get confusing. cuz since SCUA is based off of hancock, and is mostly AU, I jump around with events and such. I'm trying to follow the movie, but I'm also doing it my way too... if that makes any sense.**

**I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do with the ending... I've got most of this story planned out. well lets get on with it :P**

**btw I REALLY love the Balcony scene in this chapter. WARNING: Kurt drops the F-bomb**

**.~.**

A lot of questions crossed Kurt's mind as he dodged between buildings and through powere lines. The main one was why was he even doing this? He was just fine where he was, he didn't need anybody's respect.

Before he knew it, he had past the apartment building and had to make a U-turn. On his way down he hit the edge of the building a bit, chipping and causing some chunks of concrete to fall. They landed on a car parked near by, cracking the windshield, making the car alarm go off. Kurt sloppily landed, and inspected the car briefly. he decided it was fine and walked away towards the apartment building. A man ran out of a nearby shop and saw the damage done to his camery. "Sorry about that" Kurt called over his shoulder.

"Look what you did to my car, you asshole!" he yelled. Kurt stopped and turned around slowly. "Call me that again."

"Asshole!" The man shouted. Kurt sighed and took a step closer.

"Well look who's here." Blaine muttered as he leaned on the railing of the balchony, watching Kurt and an angry man below.

"Hey, Blaine, I got to get to a meeting. Have you seen my folder, I thought I left it on the kitchen counter?" Alex called from the kitchen as he rushed around putting his things together. Blaine turned around so Alex could hear "It's on the coffee table."

"Thanks."

Blaine nodded, smiling to himself as he turned around. A giant flash of navy blue and screaming flew past him, up into the sky. "Holy shit!" Blaine jumped back, hitting the sliding glass.

"What?" Alex asked, running onto the balcony. Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt is here." He walked back over to the balcony a looked up, then turned and leaned back on the railing.

"Really? How do you know?"

The screaming buisness man flew right back past them, speeding towards the ground. Without looking behind, Blaine crossed his arms and shrugged "I just know"

Alex, with a shocked expression, leaned over the side, staring down at the street. Sighing in relief when Kurt caught the man, but clicking his tounge when angry people starting shout at Kurt. "This is why he needs your help."

"Doesn't mean I want to." Blaine sighed in sing-songy voice as he entered the apartment. Alex followed after him rolling his eyes. "Come on Blaine, you said you would do it."

"And I don't know what I was thinking" He called, entering the Kitchen and grabbing a glass of water. The front door opened and Kurt walked in, glancing around before ploping down on the couch.

"Hello Kurt," Alex said nicely, adjusting his black rimmed glasses and pulling on a jacket, "I saw what happened down there. You... throwing the man. That's not okay, don't do that." Kurt rolled his eyes and slouched deeper into the coushins. "And you need to work on your landings. Making big potholes and craters in the pavement isn't good."

"Whatever, you wanna teach me how to fly? Go ahead."

"Well, we are going to make those problems of the past. I have to go to a meeting, but you're going to get started with your therapy sessions."

"Where's the boyfriend?"

"Oh, Blaine's here." he pointed toward the kitchen where Blaine was leaning against the doorway.

"Sup?" Kurt nodded his head towards him, Blaine returned the gesture with an eye roll. "Don't you have a meeting Alex? That you're late for?"

"Oh shit, yeah! I have to go, but we'll pick this up later. Bye!" He ran out of the apartment and down the hallway. Alex impatiently pressed the elevator button, praying silently that Blaine wouldn't provoke Kurt and get himself killed.

"So Kurt, since we are going to be together for about an hour," Blaine said with fake enthusiasm and a forced smile, "Let's get to know eachother."

He crossed the room and sat on the oposite couch, facing Kurt. He took a last sip of water before placing it down on the table. He looked back up and met Kurt's eyes for a second before he examined him.

They both sat silently for almost 20 minuets expecting each other. Blaine was wearing khaki pants and a navy blue polo shirt that, Kurt couldn't help noticing, defined his muscular structure well. His hair was, again, gelled back into perfection. Kurt on the other hand was a slob, his shirt had food and drink stains on it. It also looked grimy like he hadn't washed it in a week. He wore old, baggy board shorts and a red ski hat that was old and faded.

Kurt looked down at his hands when Blaine broke the silence first. "So, um, I'll start us off. My name is Blaine Anderson, I am a therapist, I'm 24 years old, I'm from Westerville, Ohio, and, ummm I don't like you." Kurt glanced up at this. "And may I add, I'm only doing this for Alex, because he's so set on helping you. Ya know, Alex is a good man, and whatever you're doing, don't let him down."

He let the words sink in, for a moment. Kurt sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I don't... like you either." he finally stated. "So is it my turn?" Blaine nodded.

"Okay. I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm, apparently, a super hero, and I'm about maybe..." he looked up as if counting in his head. "102..? I don't know maybe older." he concluded.

"So... where are you from? Another planet?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed, making Blaine jump a little at the sudden outburst. "No, I'm from L.A."

"You didn't come in on a meteor or something?" Blaine actually sounded intrested in hearing his answer.

"Nope, woke up in a hospital."

"Like a government hospital? Were they running test and experiments on you?"

He laughed again, amused by Blaine's odd questions "No, just a regular L.A. emergency room."

"What? Come on. You're saying you just woke up... with super powers?'

"Yeah I had fractured my skull, and was shot. They told me I fell off a 5 story building when I was shot. They don't know who did it though."

"So somebody... knocked you out. Hurt the un-hurtable." Blaine was talking with his hands slightly.

"I guess I was regular before, and when I woke up I was changed. My skull healed in like, an hour, so did my gunshot wound. Doctors were astounded, wanted to know my story, but I couldn't tell them. Like, I don't know who I am..."

"Amnesia... like the blow to the head-"

"Yeah, that's what they figured."

"So you really don't rember anything."

"No... the only thing I had in my pocket was two movie tickets. The Sound Of Music." He gave a single laugh before going back to serious, "I went to sign out, but didn't know what to put. A lady that had gone crazy or something, started shouting at me. Calling me 'Kurt Hummel' and thats who I thought I was."

"How come I didn't hear about this, or read about it in any newspapers?" They both spun around, shocked by the sudden appearance of Alexander, who had been standing there for a few minutes. He set his things down, and sat next to Kurt.

"Uh, it was. It was probably in the papers about 75 years ago." he smiled, trying to lighten the mood abit.

"75 years?"

"I-uh, I don't age..."

"That's really cool." Alex looked at Blaine like '_woah, that is so awesome_'.

"I have to wonder though, what kind of bastard must I have been, that nobody was there to claim me. I mean I know I'm not the most charming guy in the world, but nobody?"

He was looking down at his hands. Alex rubbed his back slightly, trying to comfort him and he glanced over at Blaine. Blaine was staring at Kurt, but seemed to be lost in thought. He looked, if anything, sad almost. Alex was surprised because Blaine was the last person he thought would feel sorry for Kurt.

"I'm the only one of my kind. Things can be kinda hard sometimes, ya know?"

Blaine stood up "I'm- I'm gonna lay down." he walked into the bedromm and closed the door behind him.

"Okay... So, Kurt, are you like Superman? Do you have lazer eyes or super hearing?"

KUrt laughed and sat up, smiling a little bit "No, I have regular hearing, just like you. and lazer eyes? Thats just fucking stupid."

Alex laughed and reached for the remote. Kurt stood and went to the kitchen. He came back holding a vodka bottle and he settled on the oposite couch and propped his feet up on the table as he began to chug the vodka. The TV clicked on and the local news was on. the headline story of what they were talking about was a Bank robbery in progress. Two children and a wounded police officer were being held captive inside.

"Oh my god." Alex breathed, standing up and walking closer to the flat screen, "This is it. This is our chance!"

"Hmmn?" Kurt removed the half empty bottle from his lips and stared confusingly at the screen and Alexander.

"This is your chance to redeem yourself!" kurt sighed, he didn't like where this was going.

**.~.**

**aaaaannnndddd that's all for now! I will hopefully update soon. wow this chapter is really long, longer than they usually are.**

**well I'm really tired cuz its about 1 am so im gunna go to sleep. don't forget to review! :) reviews make me happy and give me inspiration :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been watching Pretty Little Liars AAAALLLLLL day long so I got that on the brain abit. I'm actually watching it wile I'm writing this! i know who A is...**

**btw: action scenes are really hard to write...**

**.~.**

"Okay, we got to hurry. This is our chance Kurt, so please don't screw it up."

"I won't, god calm down."

"Rember what I told you to say.. okay?"

"Alright... anything else?"

"Yeah wear this, it'll make you look more official"

"... Hell no. I am not wearing-"

"Kurt come on, just do it. You need to go, now!"

"Uuugggghhhhh. Fine, but you are so dead when I get back."

"Alright whatever, just go!"

Sirens and gunshots echoed down streets and screams filled the air. Traffic police were trying to keep citizens back from the crime scene. The cops were unable to get inside with the robber's henchman keeping them back with serious artilery, much stronger than the simple pistols and shotguns that the police were equipted with. The police woman inside held the children close as they coward into her chest, afraid of the man pacing in front of them.

A loud, strong gush of wind passed by the side of the bank, so powerful the windows shattered, showering the victims in glass. "what the hell was that?" the man asked, looking at the police woman. She shook her head in ignorance and looked down again.

The crowd gasped as Kurt slowed down, landing softly, only forming a small crack in the ground. he removed his black sunglasses and walked to the cheif of police. "Hey... yeah I know it's stupid." he muttered when he noticed the cop inspecting his 'costume' that Alex forced him to wear. It was a black jumpsuit with a golden eagle on the front and many other designs. "So what's going on?"

"There are four men, one holding hostages inside and the other three are keeping us back. We can't get through."

"How many hostages?"

"One of our forces, she's injured. And two small children."

"Alright I'm on it," he was about to walk into the fireline when he stopped, and turned back. "And uh... good job." Kurt managed out, a forced answer.

He walked into the plaza, all fire from the thugs was turned on him. He continued, not even blinking an eye when the bullets struck his skin and ricocheted. "What the hell? Why can't I hit him?" he heard one man shout to the others. Kurts hand flashed up, grabbing one of the bullet's flying past him. He flashed it forwards again, releasing the bullet and watching one of the men fall as the bullet struck his shoulder. The other two stopped fireing and turned to the man on the ground grabbing his shoulder.

"What is going on?" One shouted to the other. He looked back up and turned towards the plaza again, but the mysterious invencible man was gone. "Huh? Nigel, where'd he go?"

No answer. He looked to his left, all there was the injured robber laying on the ground. Nigel was gone, all that was in his place was a few pieces of paper settling back into place after being rustled. "Nigel?"

he slipped onto his back and was ung up into the air by the superhero dangling him by his ankle. His machine gun clattered to the floor and he let out a startled yell before he was tossed across the plaza into the fountain.

Kurt looked up at the ceiling. The mastermind behind this whole scheme and the hostages where on the floor above him. He took a deep breathe and felt himself lift off the ground before he smashed through the ceiling, into the secondfloor, sending debri flying everywhere.

One of the children screamed and the man covered his head, ducking behind a table. Kurt starightened his posture and dusted himself off. "What the-? How'd you get in here?"

Kurt smirked and pointed at the gaping whole in the ground, "Came through the floor, did you not see that?"

"so you're some sorta superhero or something? Oh wait, I get it. You're K. You're that drukard superman. Well since you have screwed up everything. We have a change of plans." He took a few steps closer to the victims, keeping a close eye on Kurt as he did so, and pointed the gun at the officer's head. "You're gonna break into that vault and get me all the money, or I'll pump her head full of lead." He cocked the gun.

"Ummm, I can't do that because I'm trying to make people start likeing me, and helping you rob the bank isn't going to help my image."

"I will kill all of them you asshole."

Kurt did a sharp intake of breath and cocked his head a little "I really don't like that word." He grabbed a pen off of the table he was next to and started fiddling with the end of it.

"They're blood will be on your hands!" Kurt only glanced up before going back to shaping the metal with his fingernail. "Are you listening to me asshole?"

He finally looked up as he took a step closer "Call me that one more time."

"Ass-" he flung the pen forward. The silent room filled with the man's screams as he fell to the ground, clutching his eye. Blood slipped through his finger and ran down his hand. He ripped the bloody pen out of his eye and fell down on his back, yelling and cursing. Kurt walked over to the cowering children and pealed them off the woman. "Hey it's alright. You're fine." he reasurred them. "I'll be right back for you, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, I was just shot in the leg." she breathed, wincing as she strtched her leg slightly. Kurt walked towards the windows and kicked one open, he held one child in one arm as he carefully landed on the pavement and released them, letting them run to their parents after the paramedics checked them for injuries. He flew back in and scooped her up, careful not to bump or jumble her leg too much. He laid her down on stretcher and she grabbed his hand for a second "Thank you" she said before releaseing it.

Kurt nodded and walked back over to the cheif, he shook his hand and told him, once again, "Good job"

He laughed and grinned "You already said that, but good job to you." He nodded at him and walked over to the paramedics to check on his teammate. Kurt stood for a second, not sure if he was done here or if he should stay. Suddenly a cslow clapping broke from the crowd, and the rest joined in. Eventually, they crowd was cheering and calling his name. Kurt had never been aplauded before, usually people would boo and curse at him.

With out a word, he took off disapearing into the clouds.

"OHMYGOD! He did it!" Alex yelled. He jumped up and started running around the apartment, acting like a crazy fan of the football team that just won the championship. Blaine smirked and rolled his eyes as he continued reading his book as Alex ran circles around him shouting "YEEEAAAAHHHHH!"

Alex calmed down, took a seat on the couch and sighed "We have to celebrate. Let's go out to eat."

"... okay"

**.~.**

**I didn't really know how to end this chapter... I hope this was okay.**

**this was strange transaction, (i think thats the reight word) I started out writing this while watching pretty little liars, them ended it while watching Phineas and Ferb the movie... what a strange day. so i hope you guys liked this chapter. again writing action scenes and stuff is hard, and im pretty sure i suck at it.**

**Please review so I can continue writing... think of the children**

**just kidding, but seriously. review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had to do some research for this chapter... the restraunt is actually real, and the food and drinks mentioned are actually on the menues. I checked *impressed with myself***

**This is probablly one of my favorite chapter so far, it's flippin amazing! **

**.~.**

The black BMW pulled up in front of The River Cafe under the Brooklyn bridge. Paprazi and fans swarmed the car, trying to get pictures and autographs by Kurt. A police officer cleared the path so the three of them could get into the restraunt. The hostess led them to their table, a fourseater with a slik tablecloth next to a grand window that looked out across the river. She gave them their menues and a waitress shortly arrived with cups of water and glasses of Veuve Clicquot and Chardonnay.

"Wow I could get used to this, couldn't you?" Alex said exictidedly as he glanced around the fancy restraunt. Blaine nodded and Kurt shrugged, still not used to this kind of attention.

Kurt took a large sip of his wine and leaned back in his chair "So, how did you two meet?"

"Well, we met at a karaoke party. Our friend Rachel is kind of a fanatic when it comes to singing. She'll do anything to get in the spotlight." Alex laughed, looking over the menu. "I was kind of drunk and I saw this guy standing across the room, laughing at me. And, um, at one point I fell off the stage, but he was there and caught me. Saved me from a trip to the hospital."

"So you guys sing?" Kurt asked skeptically after a minute of taking the information in.

"Oh, no. I don't... but Blaine does." Alex chesired at Blaine who rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Well I'll have to hear you some time."

They spent the rest of the dinner talking about plans for Kurt and things he could have done differently or better in the bank robbery, but they mostly celebrated the fact that Kurt had turned over a new leaf. He was getting better and people were starting to come around.

One of the children that Kurt had saved from the robbery's parents owned The River Cafe and offered Kurt and his 'managers' to come eat here whenever they wanted for free, as gratitude. They had each ordered some of the finest cuisine on the menu, such as the Chilean Turbot Fillet, Wild Rock Lobster, and the Sauteed Hudson Valley Foie Gras.

Blaine simply stuck to drinking water, fully aware that Alex would be too drunk to drive and he just didn't trust Kurt enough to drive. The other two filled their glasses up several times before the evening was over. Kurt was used to drinking alot, so he wasn't very affected. Alex, on the other hand was wobbily when he stood. Kurt helped him to the car and made him lay down in the backseat.

By the time they made it back to the apartment, they were all exhausted. "Will you help me bring him up?" Blaine asked as he struggled to pull the tipsy man out of the car. Kurt nodded and hoisted him up over his shoulder. Blaine walked to the entrace and typed in the key code, unlocking the loby doors. He stepped in and walked to the elevator. the ride up to the tenth floor was silent besides the slurrs and random outburst by Alex.

Blaine opened the door for Kurt as he carried in a very drunk, Alexander. Blaine closed the door behind himself and watched Kurt carry Alex into their bedroom. He stood in the doorway and smiled slightly as he watched Kurt pull off the blankets and lay him down, taking his shoes off before pulling the covers back over him. Blaine sighed and left.

"That didn't make you tired at all? Carrying me from the car, to the room?" Alex slurred as he rolled onto his stomache, burrying his face in the covers.

"No, not all. Hey don't do that, you could pass out and suffocate yourself." Kurt worried as he rolled him over. He opened his eyes lazily and smiled a goofy smile at Kurt.

"Kurt... you're a superhero."

"Yes, I am." Kurt chuckled, he wondered if he was like this when he was drunk.

"You believe in me right?"

"Of course, Alex."

"Well, I believe in you. And I know your going to be great."

"Thanks." kurt stood and turned the lamp off, enveloping the room in darkness except for the crack in the curtains where a small bit of streetlight leaked in.

"Nighty night!" Alex mumbled before falling into a drunk slumber.

Blaine walked into the Kitchen and pulled a wine bottle out of the wine cabinet. He popped the cork off and grabbed a small glass, pouring the white fizzy liquid into it. The only lights on in the apartment were the hall light by the door and small candle on the dining table that he lit earlier that day. He looked around the kitchen taking a sip of the wine before his gaze landed on the mirror above the stove. In the reflection, He could see Kurt standing in the door way behind him.

Blaine turned, setting the glass down and looking at Kurt. They stared at each other. There was an akward silence in the room between them. He wanted to break the ice, relieve some of the tension "I, um, wanted to say thanks for, um helping Alex. He really believes in you. Ya know?"

Not answering, Kurt stepped forward, still staring into his eyes. Blaine felt his cheeks grow hot and started feeling a little hot under the colar. He stared back into Kurt's crystal blue irises, sparkling slightly from the candlelight. _Damn that candle. Why is it even lit?_

Kurt took another step closer, only make Blaine even more lost in his eyes. He looked away trying to find anything to distract himself with. He noticed Kurt's hand resting on the granite island.

"Y-you have a bruise on your hand" Blaine whispered, shocked. Still no answer from him. He took another step, now close enough for Blaine to feel his breath on his skin. He lifted his hand away from the counter, and brought it up to Blaine's face. Lifting his chin up enough so he could look into his eyes again. Blaine's hazel-green eyes shifted from one of Kurt's eyes to the other and back before he stuttered out "Y-You should go."

Then their lips met. It was only for the briefest second where Blaine stood there in shock. His eyes fluttered closed and moved his lips against Kurt's. it was when Kurt's hand moved down and held his arm that his eyes snapped open, realization of his actions forming in his mind.

His hands cuffed the collar of Kurt's suit. They turned quickly and all in a fast motion, Blaine pulled back and his hands released, slinging Kurt through the wall and into the fire place, cracking the granite. He sat up, brushing the charcoal powder off of himself. Blaine was standing in front of him, his hands balled up into tight fists and his eyes shooting daggers at Kurt. He leaned over the broken remains of the glass coffee table and pulled the taller man up with ease before shoving him out the sliding glass door. Blaine followed him out to make sure he left. "If Alex finds out about me..." he paused, grasping the railing and leaning towards Kurt slightly, "you're dead."

He let go of the railing and went back inside. Kurt glanced down at the stainless steel railing and at the impression left from Blaine's hand.

**.~.**

**impressed? shocked? confused? freaking-out-beacuse-it-was-so-awesome?**

**rate this chapter: best chapter so far, worst so far, good but not best, okay chapter.**

**my only regret was not making the dinner scene longer, oh well.**

**did anyone see that ending coming? find out what happens next in the upcoming chapter!**

**review and tell me what you think of it cuz I won't update, until you review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This time I'm watching 30 Rock while writing. Kenneth is my fav character :P**

**I like this chapter too, except its kinda hard to write action...**

**Okay, the part where Blaine shows up to talk with kurt, I loved that part in the movie cuz i was thinking, 'why would she show up all super sexy to talk about her super powers to a guy she hates?' so I did it too 1) because I'm trying to follow the movie and 2) I really wanted to write sexy!Blaine instead of dapper!Blaine for once.**

**Saddly this the last chapter, I'm sorry guys, but all good things mst come to an end :/**

**.~.**

"Wake up, Alex." Blaine mumbled as he rolled out of bed, shaking Alex's shoulder as he walked by towards the bathroom. He put on some hair gel, it was routine, and climbed into a loose green shirt and khaki pants. He stepped into the kitchen and started pulling the things out to make scrambled eggs. He heard the shower start up and knew that Alex had gotten in, he would be out soon because he had a long line of buissness mettings he had to attend today.

He plugged the skillet in and flipped the TV on, watching a rerun of Lopez Tonight while he waited for the skillet to warm up. When the red light turned on, Blaine pulled out the eggs and popped them on the side, opening it and spilling the yolk onto the sizeling pan. Soon the warm aroma of cheese and eggs and bacon filled the apartment.

"Wow, that smells- Oh my god! What the hell?" Alex looked around the apartment, eyeing the whistling Blaine through the gaping hole in the kitchen wall.

"Good mornign sunshine." Blaine laughed sarcasticly, scooping the eggs out of the pan and carying them to the couch, where two TV trays were set up in the place of the coffee table.

"What happened? There's a huge hole in our wall, and where's the coffee table-" he moved and sat down at the couch, eyeing the distruction.

"Careful there's glass all in the carpet." Alex looked at him expectantly, and Blaine paused, thinking up an excuse "Oh Kurt was a little drunk and tripped last night, fell right through the wall into the fireplace. I'm surprised you slept through it all."

A loud wooshing sound echoed and a knock came from the glass door. "Whattup?" Kurt called as he came inside. Alex looked up and raised his eyebrows "Hey Kurt, I don't think you should be drunk in the apartment again, it probably won't surive much longer if your not sober." he laughed but wiced when his head started throbbing from his small hangover.

"Huh?"

Blaine walked over and placed a bottle of asprin and glass of water in front of Alex, eyeing Kurt menacingly. "You, uh, tripped" Blaine stated pointing at the wall. Kurt stared back and caught on "Oh yeah, well I was just really surprised and I fell backwards."

Alex nodded, not rteally listening as he swallowed the asprin and starting eating his eggs. Kurt foloowed Blaine back into the kitchen. Blaine ignored him and started scraping the remainder of the eggs into a container. Kurt eyed him suspicially, grabbing a spatulla off a rack and bressed it into laine's shoulder, the metal bending like plastic. He turned and whispered "Go away." Then grabbed the spatulla away and bent it back into shape. He stood at the island, whiping his hands on a dishtowel. Kurt pulled a sharp knife and jabbed at him, the knife broke, the end piece flying and hitting the wall.

Alex turned and looked at them curiously through the hole. "Sorry!" Kurt called then walked towards the cabinets. "I'm warning you..." Blaine almost growled. His normally soft hazel eyes were flickering with green. Kurt shrugged, more intrigued than affraid. He lifted the microwave, about to crash it onto Blasine's head when he turned around. Glaring at him he mouthed "Stop" and pulled the microwwave out of Kurt's grasp, marveling him only more.

"We're gonna talk."

"Go away." He hissed, setting the apliance down. Kurt picked up the skillet, still hot from use. He went to hit Blaine, but Blaine grabbed his arm, pushing back so his arm couldn't move forward. "I can do this all day." Kurt mused, grinning victoriously.

Blaine fumed, but released his arm, looking at Alex before answering "Fine, we'll talk. But not here, not now. And Alex doesn't find out about me... ever"

"Deal. My place, 4 o'clock."

"Whatever, just get out."

"I'm going, but you better be there. You have _alot_ of explaining to do." Kurt pointed at him and tilted his head down. Blaine released an annoyed sighed and turned back around. Kurt walked backwards into the dinning area and pulled the sliding door open "See ya Alex!" He yelled, before flying off.

Kurt paced in the trailer, his arms crossed, waiting. It was 4:30, well past their scheduled meet time, and Blaine wasn't the kind to miss something on accident. Kurt just knew he wouldn't come, he propbably was trying to avoid him. If Blaine wasn't going to come to Kurt, urt would come to him.

He was about to leave to find him when a loud rocketing boom filled the air and the ground shook slightly as red dirt was thrown from a powerful landing. _Oh now he shows up._ he though angrily, dropping the tequilla bottle. Kurt stormed outside, stopping short when he saw Blaine.

Instead of his usual attire, grey and black suits or dress shirts and skiny ties, he was wearing black jeans that were slightly ripped and a plain white t-shirt with a black leather jacket thrown over it. His dark hair, free of gel, curled damply against his forehead and he had a little bit of stuble, like he didn't shave this morning. His usually hazel eyes were dark emerald.

Kurt was shocked by his sudden change in appearance. Instead of dapper, Blaine looked rather... _sexy. _ Kurt shook the thought from his head and refocused on Blaine. He was glaring slightly, still standing in the crater he created, waiting for Kurt to make the first move. Kurt took a deep breath and approached Blaine.

"You're late" Kurt stated making sure to keep eye contact with him and not let his eyes roam. Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes, pushing past Kurt and walking into the trailer "Like I care?"

He examined the room shaking his head slightly at all the empty liquor bottles laying around.

"So, you and I are... the same?" Kurt asked confusedly. A cold laugh escaped Blaine's throat as he turned back towards Kurt "We are not the same." he strongly stated.

"What do you mean? How are we different?"

"Well, for one I'm faster, stronger, I don't have anger issues." Kurt looked disbelievingly at him "I know how to control my strength" he added, slight snark in his tone.

Kurt shook his head, dismissing the insult and asked something else "What are we?"

"Some call us angels, others call us demons, accidents, mutants... and lately superheros..."

"No, I mean us," he flipped his hand back and forth between them, signifying both of them, "what are we to eachother?" Blaine's face wavered, turning from an annoyed smirk to something unreadable. He averted his eyes and made his way back towards the outside. "We're brothers" he said it casually, but Kurt could hear some uncertainty in his voice.

"You're lying"

"I _am_ your brother." Blaine pressed as he walked out into the bright sunlight. Kurt followed right after.

"Stop lying! 'Brothers' don't kiss 'brothers' like you kissed me last night" before Blaine could object, Kurt shoved him into the trailer, causeing a large dent in the side. "The deal is off! I'm telling Alex."

Kurt turned away and his jets started as he burst into the air. He heard Blaine shout "No, get back here!" and suddenly a sonic boom went off and Kurt could feel Blaine fast approaching. He was nearing the outskirts of the city when Blaine came crashing down on him. He tried to push back, but Blaine really was stronger. He crashed into the ground, concrete flying everywhere. The sound of a car alarm sounded as Blaine landed on it, crushing the hood.

Kurt slowly sat up as the shock wore off. Someone screamed and Kurt noticed all the civilians watching. A soft thump sounded and he turned and saw Blaine standing behind him.

"Stay away from me and Alex! You aren't goiong to do this to me again." he said harshly. He pulled sunglasses out of his pocket and slipped them on, and quickly disappeared into the crowd. Kurt jumped up and followed after him. People pointed and crammed, trying to get a closer look at the mysterious new superhero. A reporter in the crowd was yelling questions at Kurt, but he ignored. He tried to stay close enough to keep a visual on Blaine. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"This always happens. San Francisco, Chicago, Miami, Brooklyn!" He ignored Kurt and rambled on, trying to loose him.

"What? I've never been to Miami!"

"I've put up with your bullshit for the past 3,000 years, and I'm done!"

"I have no idea what your talking about!" He lightly pushed a few people out of the way and grabbed Blaine's jacket, jerking him back.

"I am finally happy, and you're going to ruin it!" Blaine turned quickly, right behind him, his fist crashing into Kurt's cheek, releasing him from his hold as Kurt banged into a car. All the people were on the side walks, watching the two men in the street. "Quit it, you crazy son of a bitch." Kurt grunted, standing up and balancing himself.

Blaine froze midstride, slowly turning his head and speaking, barely above a whisper "Don't call me crazy."

"I wouldn't if you'd stop acting like a lunatic."

"Just call me crazy. One more time." Blaine warned, fully facing him.

"Insane, coo-coo, crazy" Kurt teased, leaning back against the car. Blaine shook his head slightly and walked to the sidewalk. He ripped a lightpost from theground and swung it at Kurt, crushing him between the car and the concrete beam. The wind was knocked out of him for a second. he pushed it off of him and charged toward the retreating man, tackling him before pulling him into the air and throwing him back down at the ground. Blaine sighed in annoyance, pulling off his sunlasses and standing up. He grabbed a peice of concrete, slinging it at Kurt. He dodged it, and watched it fly into a building, tearing a huge hole in the side. He winced slightly, turning back to get a car hurldling at him, knocking him to the ground.

Kurt pushed it off, looking up at Blaine, who was now standing over him. "Everything was going just fine until you showed up!" He yelled ignoring all the people around him, talking and snapping photots.

Kurt reached up, pulling Blaine down. He flipped them over to wear he was kneeling over Blaine, holding his arms down at his side. "Get off me! I fucking hate you!" He was yelling, now less angry, more sorrowful.

"Look! I'm sorry. I don't know who I am, or what I did, but I'm sorry."

Blaine stopped struggling, giving up as he droped his head back. He closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. Almost everyone was gone, fled the streets from the raining debri and rubble. It was eerily quiet as Kurt stared down at Blaine who was breathing hard and looking to the side. His breath hitched and he froze. Kurt followed his gaze, up to the building with gaping hole in the side. There was a man standing on the edge. starig down at the two in shock. Blaine sat up, pushing Kurt off of him as he looked carefully at the man. They both realized it at the same time.

Alex stood at the open ledge of the building, staring down at the two on the street. His coworkers where all gone, fleeding down the hallway to safer areas. Alex stood, unable to move, as his blue eyes flickered between Blaine and Kurt.

**.~.**

**And that is the end :( **

**My action writing sucks doesn't it?**

**Good new is, I will be continuing this in a sequal called "Falling From The Sky" so make sure you look for it to find out what happens next!**


End file.
